Forgive me
by loonie lupin
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson d'Evanescence... Centrée sur l'amitié JohnnyBruce.


**Titre :** Forgive me

**Genre :** GEN ; Songfic

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Stephen King et la chanson à Evanescence.

**Note :** Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des songfics mais en voyant les paroles de cette chanson, j'ai immédiatement pensé à Dead Zone (je me demande encore pourquoi) et j'ai fait ce One-Shot. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…

* * *

**Forgive me**

Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you

Jamais ma chambre ne m'a semblée si vaste, si froide. Allongé sur mon lit, je fixe le plafond, sans le voir. Mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher de revenir sur les événements passés, sur la fin d'après-midi tragique que j'ai vécue. Si seulement j'avais pu… si seulement j'avais pu comprendre mes visions plus tôt, tout serait si différent à présent. J'aurais pu sauver cette fillette, je ne serais pas arrivé pour voir son petit corps sans vie étendu dans la marre rouge de son propre sang qui continuait de grandir, teintant ses cheveux de rouge. Si seulement… si seulement j'avais pu la sauver, jamais rien ne se serait produit par la suite. Je n'aurais pas agit comme cela, je n'aurais pas perdu la maîtrise de moi ….

Bruce, pardonne-moi ! Je ne voulais pas…

I heard the words come out  
I felt like I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you

_Tu pénétras le premier dans ta demeure, Bruce sur tes talons. Tous deux reveniez de la scène du meurtre d'une petite fille de six ans à peine. Si jeune, si innocente, son visage enfantin couvert de sang restait gravé dans ton esprit, aussi claire que si elle se trouvait devant toi. Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas parvenu à la sauver ? Qu'avais-tu fait pour que tes visions te trahissent et t'empêchent de retrouver à temps la victime ? Comment pouvais-tu continuer en sachant qu'à cause de toi une enfant innocente était morte ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse… tant de mystères qui ne pourraient jamais être résolu mais qui, peu à peu, prenaient possession de toi, t'enveloppant dans des ténèbres sans fonds… et chaque erreur que tu commettais te rapprochait un peu plus du néant d'angoisse dans lequel tu te sentais sombrer petit à petit…_

_Le cœur gros de ce malheur que tu n'avais pu empêcher, tu s'assis sur ton canapé, une rage sourde montant en toi. L'envie de hurler te tiraillait, l'envie de casser quelque chose, n'importe quoi… l'envie de faire souffrir comme toi tu souffrais…_

_Bruce, ne pouvant supporter de te voir toi, son meilleur ami, endurer tant de chagrin, se mit en quête de te réconforter, voulant te faire comprendre que rien de ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était ta faute, que tu ne pouvais être tenu responsable pour le crime d'un père mentalement déséquilibré, pour n'avoir pu lutter contre le destin déjà tracé de la fillette … Mais tu ne pouvais accepter une telle vérité, peut-être plus dure encore à supporter que celle que tu t'imaginais. Une défaillance humaine était plus simple à accepter que l'intervention d'un destin qui n'éprouvait aucun remords à tuer une fillette si jeune… plus jeune même que Junior._

_Le ton calme employé par Bruce à son entrée dans la maison, laissa vite la place à tes hurlements de colère, de rage…. Il ne put te répondre autrement que par les mêmes cris pour que tu l'entendes, mais tu ne voulais pas écouter, tu voulais qu'il cesse, cesse de parler de ton innocence face à la fatalité. Tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il se taise… Et soudain l'impensable franchit la barrière de tes lèvres…_

_Tu étais si désespéré que tu ne savais même plus ce que tu disais, tu laissais les mots sortir de ta bouche sans en comprendre le sens… Tu ne savais pas même ce que tu avais dit mais, soudain, même si ton besoin de crier n'avait pas cessé, tout son restait coincé dans ta gorge. _

_Tes yeux croisèrent les siens._

Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken

Quand j'ai croisé tes yeux, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. Il y avait tant de souffrance, tant de désespoir… et savoir que j'en étais la cause, cela me faisait tellement mal… Tu étais brisé et je n'avais personne d'autre à blâmer que moi-même. Toute la volonté du monde n'aurait pu me trouver d'excuse cette fois-ci. C'était de ma faute, et celle de personne d'autre.

Tu ne criais plus… tu ne disais plus rien… tu me fixais…. Pendant quelques secondes, nos regards sont restés liés et, désespérément, je cherchais à dire quelque chose…. Continuez de crier contre toi… m'excuser… je ne savais pas quoi dire mais le silence qui est resté mien après ces paroles blessantes t'a fait plus mal encore…. Bruce, si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

I'd give anything now  
to hear those words from you

_Tu n'as plus rien dit ensuite et tu as regardé Bruce fuir brusquement ton regard après quelques secondes…. Puis, tu l'as regardé s'en aller sans se retourner. Et ton cœur te faisait mal… et tu voulais le rappeler… lui dire que tu ne le pensais pas…. Tu ne savais pas ce que tu avais dit, mais savoir que tu lui avais fait mal te faisais encore plus mal… et l'image de la petite fille était oubliée, remplacée par deux iris brunes semblant contenir toute la souffrance du monde._

_Sans un mot, et te sentant encore plus misérable qu'auparavant, tu montas lentement la rampe d'escalier et te réfugias au sein de ta chambre, comme lorsque tu étais enfant et que tu t'étais disputé avec Sarah…. Mais maintenant plus personne ne vient te demander ce qu'il se passe. Non, révolu le temps où ta maman venait te retrouver dès que la porte de son antre se refermait derrière toi pour savoir la raison de ta mélancolie, de ta tristesse… de ta colère. Tu es seul maintenant, et la seule personne qui, maintenant, arrive à te faire parler et à te consoler comme le faisait si bien ta maman, tu viens de la faire s'éloigner… _

Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je suis seul, mais cela ne doit pas faire plus de quelques minutes. Quelques minutes qui ont suffi pour que je revive tous ce qu'il s'est produit. Je me souviens… je me souviens de ce que j'ai dit…

Je suis conscient des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, je n'avais pas l'habitude de pleurer avant… avant l'accident. Maintenant tant de choses ont changé. Malgré tout, je sais que tu ne me quitteras pas… je sais que tu me pardonneras, tu le fais toujours.

'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me

_Tu te souviens de ce que Bruce t'a dit lorsqu'il avait été prit dans une de tes visions. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'a rapporté de la conversation avec son père. Tu étais un ange, son ange… et n'importe qui d'autre t'aurait dit ses mots, tu y aurais tout de suite vu quelque chose d'autre mais avec Bruce, tu savais que c'était exactement cela. Il te voyait réellement comme un ange. Pourtant, à ton avis, c'était plus lui qui te tenait lieu d'ange gardien…. Malgré tout, tu n'as rien dit, tu n'as pas essayé de le dissuader de croire cela. Tu savais qu'il avait besoin. Comme l'avait dit son père, tu étais sa destinée…_

_Et peut-être qu'il a raison, qu'ils ont raison. Parce que tu sais que Bruce te rend heureux. Il sait toujours comment se comporter, comment te parler, te faire te sentir normal…. Ce que les autres sont incapables de faire. Pas même Sarah qui pourtant te connaît depuis l'enfance…. Mais avec Sarah tout est si compliqué à présent. … Tu as besoin de Bruce, il est le seul qui te rende heureux._

I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive

J'entends des bruits de pas à l'intérieur de la maison. Je n'ai pas branché le système de sécurité après le départ de Bruce. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis. Bruce, cela doit être lui. Je sais que c'est lui. Il ne partirait jamais sur une dispute. Il est trop humain pour supporter de quitter quelqu'un fâché. Surtout que lui comme moi savons que tout peut changer en un instant…. Alors pourquoi risquer de ne plus jamais se revoir pour pouvoir arranger les choses ? Pourquoi risquer qu'il soit trop tard ?

Fermant les yeux, je l'écoute se rapprocher. Il n'a pas besoin de me chercher, pas besoin de m'appeler, il sait où je suis. Il le sait toujours.

So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.

_Ses yeux plongent dans les tiens aussitôt qu'il franchit le seuil de ta chambre. Tu veux lui dire que tu es désolé, que ce que tout ce que tu lui as dit, tu ne le pensais pas, mais les mots ne peuvent franchir tes lèvres, pas même dans un murmure. Alors, à la place, tu les hurles au fond de toi, de toute ton âme et tu espère qu'il peut les comprendre. Qu'il peut les voir se refléter dans tes prunelles bleues. Et comme il s'agit de Bruce, comme il te connaît mieux que quiconque, il les entend tes mots, tes excuses. Il les entend et il sourit._

And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you

Soudain, la chaleur me revient. Parce que je ne suis plus dans ma chambre, mais dans ses bras. Parce que les larmes qui ont coulé sur mes joues se sont taries et que le poids dans ma poitrine s'est envolé. Parce qu'il m'a pardonné et que j'ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, arrivé-je enfin à murmurer, le son de ma voix étouffé par son T-Shirt.

**FIN**

* * *

**Forgive me (traduction de moi)**

Peux-tu à nouveau me pardonner ?

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit

Mais je ne voulais pas te blesser

J'ai entendu les mots sortir

Je me sentais comme si j'allais mourir

Cela faisait tellement mal de te faire mal

Alors tu me regardes

Tu ne cries plus

Tu es silencieusement brisé

Je donnerais tout maintenant

Pour entendre ces mots de toi

Chaque fois que je dis quelque chose que je regrette je pleure « je ne veux pas te perdre »

Mais, d'une certaine manière, je sais que tu ne me quitteras jamais, ouais

Parce que tu a été fait pour moi

D'une manière ou d'une autre je te ferais voir

A quel point tu me rends heureux

Je ne peux pas vivre cette vie

Sans toi à mes côtés

J'ai besoin de toi pour survivre

Alors reste avec moi

Tu regardes dans mes yeux et je crie au fond de moi que je suis désolée

Et tu me pardonnes à nouveau

Tu es mon véritable ami

Et je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser


End file.
